User talk:Mcleo1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:426325 146562105466807 100003390545100 172302 1929762622 n.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hi Ella! :) I'm Bladewood, nice to meet you :) Though I'm not an admin, I look forward to meeting you and getting to know you better. If you want to talk just come here: http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Alot of us do. Hoping to meet you soon,Bladewood. You better walk to McDonald's 00:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat if you want to come over! :) You better walk to McDonald's 01:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thx and good idea, oh by the way are you doing your chap tonight? Luke 12346 Hey Ella i'm going to be gone all day tommorow so do any chaps you want. Luke 12346 Just got back so if your on go to Chatango. Luke 12346 Come back on to Chatango Luke 12346 come onto Chatango Luke 12346 Come onto Chatango. Luke 12346 Oh right, srry, didn't relise...anyway theres alot of people on chatango right now so you might want to do your chap before you come on. Luke 12346 Huh? Why not Ella? Luke 12346 Why? Whats going on? Luke 12346 Oh ok, is it like a surpraise or something? Luke 12346 Ohhh I love surpraises!....its not a bad surprise is it? Luke 12346 Hows the chap goin? Luke 12346 Its ok, just do it whenever you want. Luke 12346 Ella, i'm on chatango and no your not alone :) Luke 12346 Hey Ella, just wanted to tell you you can do the chapter anytime you want. Luke 12346 Come onto Chatango...bored! Luke 12346 Come onto Chatango Luke 12346 22:12 Come onto the Roleplay Chatango. Luke 12346 Come onto the roleplay chat. Luke 12346 come back on the roleplay chat Come on the RP Chat If your on come onto the Rp Chatango plz Luke 12346 come on Chat Come onto RP Chat come on Rp Chatango come on chat come on rp chat Luke 12346 come on chat rp i'm on chat come on rp come on rp chat Come on rp Luke 12346 you'll have to ask JJ about that. He started the collab TEAM MAKO!!!!!! 15:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The pics look great, i was actually gonna use the eye one for the next book cover but the other one was great! Luke 12346 come on rp come on rp Look at my new sig xP - I AM GETTING MARRIED!!! 07:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Come on Rp Luke 12346 i am on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp chat Come on Rp come on rp, i'm back Come on Rp Come on rp chat I'm back, come back on rp chat come back on rp chat, i'm back We're at War! Hi there, I'm Fedora. Listen, I'm doing a large-scale collab for a Camp Half-Blood Civil War story. If you could visit my blog and let me know if you're interested in participating, I'd appreciate it. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 21:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) come on rp, i have a new idea for a rp, a sort of space, alien kinda thing come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come back on rp, i just got on come on rp, got an idea for a new rp come on rp come back on rp, i'm back come on rp, i'm back come on rp Come on Rp! Jack's been on brb forever! its getting annoying! come back on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp if you can come on rp come back on rp, i'm back come on rp come on rp, i'm back, i had to go to a relative's house then i fell asleep come on rp, i'm awake come back on rp, i've woken up come on rp come on rp come on rp i fell asleep come back on rp come on rp come on rp, i'm on come on rp when you can, i'm on all night i'm on the chat come on rp Come on rp when your on come on rp come back on rp, i'm back come on rp come on rp come on rp come on rp http://afterwind.com come on rp Thanks Ella. xD -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Go On Chat The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 13:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) hey Ella. sorry bout earlier.I tend overreact a little bit. and the stress I have makes it even worse. again, sorry Mako's eyebrows... they look like sharks... THEY'RE MAKO SHARKS! (talk) 19:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat --The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 15:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ella, what is the URL for the roleplay chat room you go on with Luke? The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 15:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) come on rp Chatango The Creator 14:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DaughterofAchelois (talk) Come on Rp You need to make a new page, like Sia's Stars: Chapter 2. And okay, I'll try to be on. :) 04:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) come on rp hey ever ever hey heyhey ever hey pssst ever get on SNRP Mako's eyebrows... they look like sharks... THEY'RE MAKO SHARKS! (talk) 14:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) come on rp come on rp when you get on come on rp Hey, are you interested in working on a collab? It could use your help. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 06:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry mom come on rp come on rp come on rp, i'm on come on rp I'm back, come on rp FOREVER!!!!! *taclkes* The stories were great!!! Now I guess I have to write one now don't I..... Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 18:18, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Its fine! You can do as many as you want! XD And I'll get thinking..... *inspiration bolt* Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 23:26, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo GURL. Get on ze SNRP :3 like a sir *holds up mustache* (talk) 03:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I just woke up and I'm like HAVE TO GO AND CHECK TALES OF THE ACHELOIS CABIN. Yeah, I'll post more soon, I have a half-term holiday now.... XD Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 10:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sadness :'( Anyways thats lucky :) I will get writing Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 13:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) AND GO ON CHAT!!! please Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 13:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) come on rp come on rp, i'm on Come on rp come on rp come back on rp come back on rp come on rp come on rp lol sorry didn't know you were sick, but i'm on now if you come on Ever! Why would I mind that your character's hair colour changed? I don't mind! After all they are yours :) Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 18:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Of course I don't mind :) I would go onto chat to tell you this.. But I've got too many exams this week to worry about! And I DON'T MIND!!!!! Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 18:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) -screaming- IM THE ONLY GIRL ON CHAAAAT. HEEEEEELP. who's whelmed? i'm whelmed. yes, i said whelmed (talk) 22:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) hey ever. would you like to join Divergence in the Demigods? we need one more user 8D who's whelmed? i'm whelmed. yes, i said whelmed (talk) 23:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) checj out mwh new sig! are you related to a little green man? cause yodalicious (talk) 01:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Chillllll, brooooo. It'll be done, mofo. I have no ideas for factionless. I was assuming I was getting the Candor one, since it didn't have a link. :P Like a Rainbow. 22:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) So actually tell me instead of trying to demote me next time, since that doesn't accomplish anything since I'd still end up correcting you anyways. Does me correcting people a lot equal being demoted from 'crat? Is it worthy of that? It has nothing to do with being a 'crat anyways, so unless there was another reason, it was kind of moot. -MS I have, but like I said, you voted for it as well, so there are reasons why you did so, so I'd like to hear them out and see if there is anything I can do to fix them. -MS We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 06:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to know if you would like to join a new collab called The Assassins? Realm of the Shadows come on rp come back on rp come on rp, i'm on now Styx is good [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 02:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) come on rp when you can http://rpaboutanything.chatango.com/ Its ok, I get that you have a life and are busy :P Meanwhile I spend my time watching old disney movies........[[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 14:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Of Course its fine Forever! Its much more your story than mine!!! Explosions in Red and Gold Talk to Me 17:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) come on rp when you can Cute fairy is ur new kid and is taito my brother? Update tree plzzz bye mom!!!!! ~sibby Hunter of artemis is my granddaughter so you're EXTRA old now. Fairy adopted her come on rp UHH, ODST is married to rin and DoT is their kid. FAMILY TREE 23:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC)23:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC)~SIBBY Lol yeah that would be cool xD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 16:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Come on rp Come on rp when you can come on rp, i'm on come on rp come on rp